


Ethereal

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merman!Prussia, Vignette series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: The world was brighter than it had ever been before, but all Lovino could see were those red eyes.***How a sailor and a merman fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hetalia Extravanganza Event!
> 
> Day 6 - Mermaids/Pirates (though I really only did the mermaid part)

~ I ~

—Couldn’t breathe. Lovino couldn’t breathe!

The ship dragged him down, away from the light and, no matter how hard he kicked his feet, it was futile.

A burst of bubbles left his lips, left him defenceless to the onslaught of water relentlessly filing his lungs. Lovino stopped trying. He was exhausted, vision darkening as he drifted down.

He just barely registered something brush by his legs, a smooth hand clasping his bicep as an arm wrapped around his waist.

The world was brighter than it had ever been before, but all Lovino could see were those red eyes.

 

~ II ~

Gilbert was so bored.

Nothing interesting ever happened, and everyone he wanted to spend time with was busy. Ludwig was studying, Roderich was practising, Erzsébet was on a date, and his father had sent him outside to swim his useless energy away like a small child.

So, Gilbert had gone to the parts where his father had explicitly told him not to go, the shipwrecks always having new secrets to discover.

He had to duck behind one quickly, the sirens chattering excitedly as they drifted by, stained the water, spoke of those poor unfortunate souls that hadn’t heeded their warnings.

Curiosity had always been Gilbert’s fatal flaw.

He hadn’t stood a chance against the gold treasure drifting lifelessly to the bottom.

 

~ III ~

Red.

Endless red peered down at him, observed him, consumed him.

Lovino lied on his back, the creature hovering over him, shaggy white hair touching Lovino’s forehead. He had been coughing, hacking even, the get rid of the water when the creature had slipped unto the rocks, curled beside Lovino and murmured soothing words as it propped itself up and over Lovino.

He supposed it could be considered beautiful—ethereal, surely. Its long tail curled over his legs, strangely warm, fins fawned out over his feet. White scales glinted in the light filtering through the cracks in ceiling. They dotted its skin like freckles, melding seamlessly with its pale skin, covering its chest, shoulders, biceps until they came together again just above its elbows. Its fingers were long, leaving scratches in the hard rock.

One claw glided over Lovino’s arm, a fleeting touch that solidified as its long digits bunched up the ruined fabric of Lovino’s shirt and wrapped around his arm. Yet, Lovino was still captivated by those eyes, though the sharp teeth peeking past its pink lips were a grim reminder of those old legends the sailors spoke so fondly of.

But then the creature started speaking, or so Lovino assumed. Short chirps intermingled with thrills and squeaks, followed finally by a low whistle. Then, it paused, as if it had realized the futility, and looked at Lovino curiously.

“I—” He didn’t actually know what to say. His throat was raw, his voice strained and rough, but even if speaking didn’t hurt as much as it did, what could they say to each other?

The creature blinked, made a low noise that was almost a coo, almost sounded like an apology, eyes flickering momentarily to Lovino’s lips.

And then it kissed him.

 

~ IV ~

Humans could be so unnecessarily fussy, Gilbert reflected as he swam after the ship that held the angry little human.

 _Lovino_ , as he had spat after Gilbert’s questioning, had curled up against the far wall, watching Gilbert’s every move warily after their kiss. That was if you could really even call it that. It had only been a light press of the lips, nothing intimate at all, just enough to initiate the spell.

How else was he supposed to learn human language, or this particular variant of it?

But he had handed Lovino back to a ship after earning his trust, and now he followed behind, too curious for his own good.

He had to hand it to humans however. Even though they weren’t made for the water, their limbs clumsy and stiff, they still found workarounds that did not involve magic.

Ships were large and bulky, but did not cause much harm unless they sank, and even then it was minimal. Dolphins liked ships also, just because they liked to gossip about the humans aboard.

A pod was keeping a respectable distance from Gilbert, breaching the water and cheerfully whistling about everything and nothing. Gilbert swam over after gaining their approval, rolled over one so he was in their midst, smiling as he brushed their sides with careful fingers. Their mindless chatter was great company when he felt lonely, though he much preferred the sharp retorts Lovino tended to throw his way.

Then, they paused, one confused chirp giving Gilbert all the information he needed, all the incentive to turn on his back and break to the surface with a grin.

“You can’t tell dolphins to shut up, Lovi,” he said toward the man scowling down as he leaned over the side of the ship.

Lovino narrowed his eyes. “It’s _your_ fault! They talk _so_ much and I can understand everything!”

Gilbert laughed. “I told you, magic works two ways.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, but a noise caught his attention momentarily and he glanced behind him. When he caught Gilbert’s eye again, his expression was milder. “Get out of sight before they see your dumb face, Gil.”

Gilbert chirped, safely hidden by the waves with one strong sweep of his tail.

 

~ V ~

This was becoming _weird_. Not only did a merman follow him around no matter where his ship took him, his new affinity with the ocean—or better, its creatures—gave Lovino such an understanding of currents and storms that his captain had more or less promoted him to navigator, much to the senior navigator’s irk and the crew’s suspicions.

Really, Lovino just asked Gilbert, and if he didn’t know, there was a good chance the dolphins did.

Sometimes, when no one paid attention, Lovino would scale down the side of the ship, having made a perch just below the cannon deck, out of sight to anyone peering down. From there, he could speak with Gilbert in his language.

His larynx wasn’t yet used to the different frequencies of all the different noises Gilbert could produce—Lovino had particular trouble with the crooning and the whistles—but he was steadily improving.

They talked of everything at once or nothing at all, touching topics that ranged from both human and aquatic politics to the stale food Lovino had to deal with that day or this _huge_ fish Gilbert had caught that morning, _I swear, Lovino, you would_ _’ve been so impressed!_

Slowly but surely, Gilbert became an integral part of Lovino’s life. It was a little frightening, but also very, very exciting.

 

~ VI ~

It occurred to Gilbert one evening as he scoured the shallows for pretty stones and shells and tidbits to give to Lovino that he might be in a little too deep. Accompanying this, the realization dawned on him that all this gift-giving he had been doing since Lovino had blushed so sweetly after receiving this cool shell a couple of weeks ago came very close to traditional courtship.

Gilbert settled in the sand, running his fingers across a particularly pretty stone as he thought about these developments.

He liked Lovino. He really did. But Lovino was also a human, bound to land and duties and family. Their friendship was unsteady enough as it was and a danger for both of them, and yet all Gilbert could think about was how much he looked forward to seeing him again.

He just hoped Lovino felt them same way.

Well, Gilbert thought, Lovino hadn’t turned him down yet. He always seemed genuinely happy to receive Gilbert’s little gifts, even if he scowled as Gilbert showed them off (and the corners of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile).

Oh, how Gilbert lived to see Lovino smile, to elicit that red flush on his freckled cheeks, to see those brown eyes light up golden.

He sighed and curled in on himself, clutching the stone to his chest.

 

~ VII ~

Port had never instilled as much reluctance as it had that time. Port meant stepping away from the ocean, his freedom. Port meant separating from Gilbert, even if it was only for a short while.

He stood on the docks of a small port town, the crew trudging back and forth with errands. Lovino had already fulfilled his obligations and was left to his own devices. Now, he could hardly tear himself away from the water, and he knew how suspiciously tied to it he seemed, but he simply couldn’t help it.

He was hopelessly in love with Gilbert.

It wasn’t that surprising, not a sudden realization or anything grandiose. It was simply a warm fondness that spread from his heart, all the way into the tips of his toes and the crown of his head. And he hadn’t done a single thing to prevent it either.

He revelled in his conversations with Gilbert, free to say whatever he wanted and not fear the judgement that came from humans. He liked to listen to Gilbert’s excited chirps and squeaks whenever he was particularly involved in what he was saying. He treasured every single gift Gilbert had ever brought him, even if Lovino sometimes felt a little bad for not having anything in return.

Turning on his heel, he figured he should rectify that. He didn’t exactly have money to buy something pretty, but he did have a knife, and the beach always had driftwood to offer.

The beach where he settled in the sand was secluded, tucked away between large rocks, out of sight of the town. It was thus no surprise that Gilbert appeared in the shallows.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his Italian still a little clumsy, but beautiful nonetheless.

Lovino stood, slowly meandered his way to the water. He removed his boots before he walked in, but couldn’t be bothered with the rest. Sitting down in the surf, waves gently lapping around him, he waited until Gilbert had slithered to his side before he showed the little wooden figure he had been working on.

It was rough and a little inexperienced because while Lovino’s father had taught him the basics, he had died before Lovino had really actually _learnt_ something. Lovino just hoped it conveyed what he intended and allowed Gilbert’s curious fingers to take it from him.

“This is—” Gilbert sat up immediately, bronze eyes flashing to Lovino in honest wonder. “Me?”

Lovino coughed in a useless attempt to hide his blush, playing with the knife in his hand. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Then, a couple of things happened very quickly.

Lovino found himself pressed against the sand, the water only reaching his ears, with Gilbert between his legs, having manoeuvred the knife away from bodily harm. The water was freezing, and he would have to explain to the crew later why he was soaking wet, but none of that mattered at that moment because Gilbert had pressed his lips to Lovino’s.

It was nothing like the kiss from the spell so many months ago now. Then, chaste, a fleeting touch, nothing personal at all. Now, Gilbert kissed him, insistent and almost hungrily, leaving Lovino gasping.

There was a pause where Gilbert pulled back, searched Lovino’s eyes for something and licked his lips so delectably, so Lovino wrapped a hand around his neck. He grazed through those coarse strands and pulled him forward to continue kissing.

 

~ VIII ~

Gilbert was prepared. He had done his research; he had found what he needed. All he had to do now was ask the next time he met with his Lovi.

It made him really giddy. He loved to refer to Lovino as his boyfriend. While he was mercilessly teased by his friends, it was absolutely worth it. Lovino was worth it all.

It was a beautiful day, the sky cloudless and blue, the sun illuminating the aquatic world _just_ so. And Gilbert was going to ask Lovino to be a part of it.

The ship loomed in the distance and Gilbert’s heart soared. He was so excited—maybe a little scared too, even if it didn’t mean the end if Lovino refused (Gilbert would find a way to go on land instead then).

Popping his head above the surface, far enough away to not draw attention to himself, he realized something was wrong. Even from this distance, Gilbert could see the humans flitting about, heard their angry shouts and accusations, saw the glint of auburn in the midst of it all.

Lovino was shoved toward the side of the ship, sun glinting off his hair. His hands were tied behind his back to an anchor.

Gilbert’s stomach sank, and so did Lovino as he was pushed off the ship and into the freezing ocean.

Gilbert dived after him, watched in horror as Lovino’s breath left him. The anchor touched the seabed first, a plume of sand blinding Gilbert until his hands settled on Lovino’s shoulders.

Murky brown eyes blinked lethargically and Gilbert doubted he could bring Lovino to the surface within the limits of an oxygen spell. The steel chains did not budge.

Panic seized Gilbert’s mind and he desperately dug through his satchel, found the flower, didn’t hesitate in forcing it into Lovino’s mouth and down his throat.

Muttering archaic words, he sealed the spell with a lingering kiss.

~ IX ~

His lungs burned, but not like they had when he had been drowning before. And Gilbert—he remembered seeing his face, something being forced past his lips, and then he had lost all feeling.

Now, it returned to him, slowly, spreading from his lips through his throat, to his stomach, to his fingers, all the way down to his… not his toes. As the feeling spread to below his waist, something strange happened. Different sensations, the loss of limbs, melded into one.

He could feel soft hands on his cheeks then and blinked open his eyes. Then, he blinked some more because it didn’t feel as if they were open, even though they _were_. When he got used to the feeling, the world seemed brighter—Gilbert seemed brighter.

Lovino really wanted to reach out, but his hands were still tied, so he frowned to convey his displeasure even as Gilbert’s fingers started to wander.

Opening his mouth—to say what, Lovino wasn’t sure—he came to two conclusions. One. Human phonetics did not carry well underwater. Two. He had no need to breathe.

He looked down, just as Gilbert touched his finned ears curiously, and found a long golden tail splayed out in the sand, glinting in the slants of sunlight that managed to reach the seabed. He tried to stretch his toes, but all it earned him was a twitch of his tail fin.

 _‘What?’_ Lovino mouthed and it caught Gilbert’s attention.

He crooned apologetically, explaining his initial plan, followed by his panic at seeing Lovino drowning. Touching Lovino’s cheek, Gilbert moved behind him, tugging at the chains.

Lovino simply sat still, tried to get used to all the new sensations, his tail, the many fins adorning it, the way his hair swished around his face, the sounds, the smells, the sights; it was _all_ different.

But it wasn’t unpleasant and, as Gilbert managed to undo the iron that tied him to the anchor and freed his wrists, he was mostly curious.

His hands were covered in scales, his fingers having become the same long claws Gilbert sported. He reached up his neck, ghosted over the gills, then reached down to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Gilbert had settled back in front of him, partially _over_ him, watching Lovino with great interest. He did not have nearly as much patience as Lovino had and ripped the remnants of Lovino’s trousers away just as Lovino cut through the thread of the last button.

Lovino observed how his skin melded with the scales, how they dotted his skin along with his freckles. Then, Gilbert reached out, traced patterns between the scales on Lovino’s chest and grinned.

“You look really handsome, Lovi,” Gilbert said, the thrills and chirps cutting through the water easily.

Feeling his face flush, Lovino touched Gilbert’s cheek, pulled him closer and kissed him. It was a little weird and Gilbert almost cut his tongue because he forgot Lovino now shared his shark teeth, but Lovino could definitely get used to it.

 

~ X ~

Gilbert loved watching Lovino swim. It had been awkward and stiff at first, Lovino not yet used to the flexibility his tail offered, but now Lovino swam as gracefully as any other.

His hair would glint red in the sunlight if they swam close to the surface and he’d smile so prettily that Gilbert couldn't stop himself from touching him, holding his cheek or pressing their foreheads together, tails intertwining just before either would lean in for a kiss.

Gilbert loved showing Lovino around, all the pretty sights and fishes and creatures and corals, laughing when Lovino had squawked and ducked behind him as they came across a great white shark.

But it just brushed past them, more interested in the school of fish behind them. Lovino’s fingers dug into Gilbert’s shoulders as he watched it swim away.

Gilbert pried at Lovino’s hands, taking them in his own as he pulled him around. “Nothing will hurt you here, Lovi.”

Lovino’s eyes were still on the shark, so Gilbert cupped his cheek and forced Lovino to look at him. Rubbing soothing circles in the skin, Gilbert grinned, showing off his own teeth. “We’re far more dangerous.”

Lovino snorted, ducking his head and pressing it against Gilbert’s collarbone. “So dangerous.”

Gilbert trailed fingers through Lovino’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head. “I love you.”

Sighing softly, Lovino pulled back enough so he could kiss Gilbert. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really an excuse to practice vignettes, hence why it jumps all over the place. I have a couple of extra scenes that do not fit in the main story, but I'll publish them later as a chapter two of uhh “deleted scenes”
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting to mention this, but I have a writing [tumblr](https://writingsofasnowywolff.tumblr.com/) as well! If people are interested I might start posting more excerpts from drafts and upcoming projects on there, so please check it out :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes back over half a year later wearing sunglasses and holding a cup of starbucks: hey so remember when I said I’d post a chapter two for this??

~ XI ~

They had spent a lot of time teaching Lovino the ins and outs of aquatic life. Lovino still wasn't entirely comfortable, and often stayed as close as he possibly could to Gilbert. Even the dolphins had scared him for a time, simply because they had run into a rather youthful pod that played a little more roughly than a new mermen could handle. Not that they could easily hurt merpeople; they needed to have tough skin to survive the rough life of the ocean after all.

Slowly, they made their way north, toward the equator, to where Gilbert’s family resided.

Lovino became fidgety the closer they got.

“They won't like me,” he said one day, picking at a scale as he lied curled in the sand.

Gilbert had been playing with the crabs, teasing them until they started snapping at his fingers, though they hadn't caught him yet. One did then, as Gilbert’s head shot up to stare at Lovino, and he yelped. The poor shellfish was flung further downstream as Gilbert waved his hand around, edging closer to where Lovino lied.

“What?” Gilbert was half-tempted to stick his finger in his mouth, realized it would make talking rather difficult, and settled for cradling it with his other hand as he bumped his head against Lovino’s gently. “What are you talking about? Who won't like you?”

Instead of opening up to him, Lovino curled further into himself, hiding his face behind his tail. “Your family,” he muttered.

Sometimes, Lovino came out with the weirdest insecurities. Like, a couple of days ago, Lovino had freaked out about not understanding whale speech, which was natural because Lovino had been a human and humans couldn't speak _any_ animal language except their own. Hell, Gilbert sometimes couldn't follow whale speech either.

“Why would you say that?” Gilbert was a little upset with this assumption of Lovino, if only because Gilbert’s family was very kind. When Lovino said nothing, Gilbert continued, “Lovi, look at me.” He pressed against his tail gently, then cupped Lovino’s cheek after he lowered it. “Why would you assume that?”

Lovino’s eyes darted away from Gilbert’s face. “I'm human, Gilbert. Or was, anyway. I don't know _anything_ —”

“You know some things,” Gilbert interjected gently.

Lovino shot him a look, then sighed. Before he could continue with his self-depreciation, Gilbert pushed himself forward and wrapped him into a tight hug.

“Lovi, listen to me,” he said as he ran his fingers through Lovino’s hair soothingly. “My family won't care. All they'll care about is that I love you, and you love me, and that's all that should matter, to us and to them.”

Shakily, Lovino’s arms wound themselves around Gilbert, clinging tightly. “Really? That easily?”

Gilbert hummed. “You worry too much.” He let Lovino squeeze him, then kissed his cheek as he moved back. “Now, let's swim your frustrations away for a bit. Maybe a scuffle with a dolphin will do you good.”

Lovino grimaced. “I’d rather not.”

Gilbert grinned, taking Lovino’s hands in his and brushing their noses together teasingly. “Come now. No more sulking. And if you do want to do some more, talk with me. Okay?”

Lovino smiled, very softly. “Okay.”

 

~ XII ~

Lovino felt like throwing up. He tried to be responsive to Gilbert’s obvious excitement at seeing his family again, but for Lovino it was simply too nerve-wracking.

He was just so terrified of his inability to make good impressions when they counted because he knew how much Gilbert’s family meant to his boyfriend.

“Lovino,” Gilbert whispered, fingers brushing away his hair. He slowly cupped Lovino’s face and pushed his thumbs into Lovino’s cheeks. “You'll have no scales left if you keep picking at them.”

Lovino’s fingers twitched and he glanced away with a small sigh. There was very little he could do about his own thoughts. Before Gilbert he hadn't had anyone to trust or talk to beside his family. The other sailors on his first ship had treated him like a deck scrubber even though he had officially held a higher office then most of them. The sailors on the second ship had evaded him and, well…

So Lovino felt he had every right to be nervous about meeting and interacting with people, even if they were Gilbert’s family.

“I just,” Lovino began, shuddering as Gilbert wound his tail around Lovino’s loosely. “I just want your family to like me.”

“Is that what worries you so much?”

Pressing his head against Gilbert’s shoulder, Lovino made a low noise—something in the back of his throat. He had heard Gilbert make that noise before when he had been distressed, so he hoped he emulated it right. By the rumble of laughter, Lovino figured he hadn’t been that far off, especially as Gilbert placed a warm hand on his neck in quiet support.

“So good, Lovino,” Gilbert chirped, free hand wrapping around his waist to pinch his side. “You’ll be a fully-fledged merman in no time at all.”

Something that may have been a chuckle came from Lovino’s throat, but it was caught into a sigh by the end. Gilbert pressed another kiss to Lovino’s temple as he slowly unwound himself from Lovino, taking his hands and gently leading him toward where Gilbert family lived.

Just outside the smooth building—and Lovino still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the huge underwater cities humans had no idea existed—Gilbert touched Lovino’s cheek, smiled, and opened the door.

“I’m home!” Gilbert called. When there was no immediate reply, he added, “I brought someone for you guys to meet; this is really rude etiquette!”

There was a noise from the next room and a huge bulky merman appeared, with blond hair and a soft blue tail that matched his eyes, only similar to Gilbert in the squareness of their faces. He blinked at them. “Gilbert?”

“The one and only.” Gilbert pulled him into a hug, then gestured at Lovino with a wide grin. “Ludwig, this is Lovino, my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Ludwig inclined his head as Lovino hesitantly swam forward. “It's nice to meet you.” He glanced at Gilbert. “It must be an experience to be that.”

“Is that teasing I hear, Lutz?” Gilbert wrapped his arm around Lovino’s waist.

“It's fine,” Lovino said. “Um. It's nice to meet you, too.”

Ludwig nodded. “Mom and dad will be home later. Will you stay long?”

“Depends,” Gilbert said with a shrug.

Lovino tried not to shy away from Gilbert’s casual touching, brushing his hair away with a soft smile reserved just to soothe Lovino’s frayed nerves, but he felt exposed by Ludwig’s ceaseless staring. Not knowing whether to meet those blue eyes or not, he looked at Gilbert instead, hoping to convey some of his anxiety.

Gilbert paused his ministrations, thumb resting on Lovino’s cheekbone. He glanced at Ludwig quickly. “Uh, Lutz, something to have while we wait for mom and dad? Please?”

Ludwig blinked slowly, nodding after finding something in his brother’s eyes and returning to what Lovino presumed was the kitchen. Gilbert lead him to the little sitting area instead, pulling Lovino on top of him on the headlong stone, softened with moss—the merpeople equivalent of a couch.

“Gil,” Lovino began, but Gilbert stubbornly wrapped an arm around Lovino, resting his other hand in his hair.

“It's okay, Lovi,” he said gently. “You’re okay.”

Meeting those red eyes, Lovino slowly rested his head on Gilbert’s chest, allowing Gilbert’s steady heartbeat calm him.

 

~ XIII ~

After the embarrassment of Gilbert’s parents walking in on Lovino soundly asleep on top of Gilbert on their couch, Gilbert noticed how Lovino slowly eased into living with them. He was eternally thankful for his parents’ quiet acceptance and infinite patience. They taught him that which Gilbert hadn’t yet managed to drill into his stubborn mind: confidence.

Gilbert smiled as Lovino chatted with his mother about merpeople history, eyes alight with curiosity, hands moving in concord with his voice, something left-over from his humanity, and perhaps too loud for merpeople standards, but it was something so distinctly Lovino that Gilbert wouldn’t want to change it for the world.

Pushing away from where he had been lazing and watching, Gilbert swam up behind Lovino and wound his arms around his torso, hugging him to his chest with a deep sigh.

Lovino snorted, placing one hand on Gilbert’s wrist while finishing his thought to his mother.

“Go out, you two,” she replied with a roll of her eyes, shooing them off with a sharp noise.

So Gilbert lead Lovino to a place he had planned to take him since the beginning, but hadn’t yet for a lack of time and thought.

The reefs were so memorable to Gilbert’s youth, the colours, the vividness, the creatures—there was so much. And Gilbert intended to share as much as he could with Lovino.

So Gilbert showed him just about everything with memories attached, regaling tales of old exploits with his friends, the stupid things they had done or just random little facts he could remember from school. Lovino lapped it all up eagerly, grinning and teasing along when Gilbert did.

“Honestly,” Lovino sighed as Gilbert tugged him down to the seabed, a little patch of sand in between the corals, and pinched Gilbert’s tail for disturbing the sand too much. “I really did fall for an idiot, didn't I?”

Gilbert laughed as he settled beside Lovino, splaying his tail across Lovino’s. “No take backs, Lovi.”

Lovino kissed Gilbert’s hand, another one of those human habits that made Gilbert's heart melt, and he couldn't quite stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Lovino.

A loud whistle drew them apart and Gilbert pushed himself up on his elbows, grinning as he placed the sharp noises with his friends. He returned one, causing a pause between the chatter of his friends before it resumed tenfold.

Antonio and Francis dove into their little alcove with too much zest as usual, startling Lovino, especially as Antonio swept Gilbert in a firm hug. Francis, quicker to assess situations, drifted in more slowly after noticing Lovino, drawing a long coo in reassurance to which Lovino responded a little snappishly, though he relaxed all the same.

“Gil! Home at last! We thought you'd left us forever,” Antonio lamented.

“Though, I suppose we can't blame you for getting _distracted_ ,” Francis said, smiling at Lovino. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh!” Antonio immediately pulled Lovino into a hug as well. “Where did Gilbert pick up such a handsome one, hm?”

“I, um—” Lovino sputtered, one hand resting on Antonio’s back while staring wide-eyed at Gilbert past his shoulder, red seeping into his cheeks and down his neck.

Gilbert grinned. “Lovino was a human and we fell deep, deeply in love.” He punctuated it with a sigh as he flopped back against Lovino’s tail in mock swooning.

Despite being caught off-guard, Lovino snorted, tweaking Gilbert’s nose in exasperation. “I fell deeply, all right.”

“ _Drowned_ in love.” That earned him a sweep of Lovino’s tail, but the soft smile Lovino sent him was worth the blow.

Francis and Antonio shared a look, but settled around them in the sand, clearly ready to hear the whole story with keen interest.

 

~ XIV ~

There was something very freeing about the aquatic world, something so otherworldly that Lovino sometimes forgot he was now part of that as well.

It still felt unreal. He still paused in front of any reflective surface, tracing the soft golden colouring that lined his cheekbones to the fins surrounding his ears, down along his neck, over his gills, drawing invisible patterns between his scales and his skin, seeing how his ribs began to protrude more, like Gilbert’s, a result of living in shallower and warmer waters.

He would lie in the sand, curl his tail in front of himself and feel along the scales, close and open the many fins that lined it, play with his long tail, watching it change between various shades of yellow, brown and gold depending on the light.

Gilbert crawled over Lovino’s back, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he reached over to pry Lovino’s fingers away. He curled his own tail along Lovino’s, pure white stark next to Lovino’s now murky brown.

“What are you thinking about, Lovi?” Gilbert asked, the low rumble resonating through Lovino and making him shiver, digging a little further into the sand as Gilbert’s weight settled on top of him.

“It’s weird,” he mumbled, unsure how to even voice his thoughts.

Sadly, Gilbert couldn’t read minds, instead nuzzling the back of Lovino’s neck in an attempt to comfort him. “What is?”

“This. Being here. Being this.” Lovino wanted to gesture, but his hands were firmly in Gilbert’s.

Gilbert was quiet for a while, slowly letting his hands travel up Lovino’s arms and then down his sides, carefully wrapping them around Lovino’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Lovino’s shoulder. “Do you miss being a human?”

“Sometimes.”

Gilbert’s voice got really quiet as he asked, “Would you like to be a human again?”

No, he realized. He definitely didn’t want to turn back to the cold of humanity. He didn’t want to be separated from Gilbert; there was absolutely no way he could give him up.

“I miss my family,” he said instead. “But I don't want to lose you either. I just feel… I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. Just that it's _weird_.”

Gilbert hummed thoughtfully. One of his hands came up to stroke Lovino’s hair back and he nosed behind his ear.

“I suppose,” Gilbert began softly, “we could travel that way and see if you could, um, talk to them again.”

Lovino froze, then twisted and turned until he was facing Gilbert, pressing one hand against the back of Gilbert’s neck and levelling their eyes. Watching those sharp red irises, so honest in the light, Lovino asked, “Can we really?”

Gilbert blinked slowly, not necessarily taken aback, but slowly sinking into understanding as Lovino’s words registered. He knocked their foreheads together gently, smiling. “You said they live by the ocean, yes?” When Lovino nodded, he continued, “Then we can absolutely.”

Lovino searched his eyes carefully, responding to Gilbert’s soft little noises meant to reassure by kissing him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to squeeze him tightly.

“Okay,” he whispered, voice equally tight. “Please. I just want to see them, to let them know I'm alive at the very least.”

“Let's leave next week, all right?” Gilbert rubbed his back. “It's a long trek and we need to prepare.”

Lovino nodded against Gilbert’s shoulder, keening softly, finding solace in his boyfriend’s rumbling noises.

 

~ XV ~

Lovino was gorgeous. Always had been, always would be. But there was just something about him in the rays of sunlight filtering through the surface, reflecting off his scales, illuminating his face, his hair an auburn halo.

Enchanting.

Gilbert caught him by the waist, pressing a greedy kiss to his lips, using Lovino’s surprise to slide his tongue in his mouth. Lovino’s hands settled around his neck, treading through the short hairs.

Breaking apart reluctantly, Lovino kept one hand firmly on his neck, pressing their foreheads together as his other hand slid down Gilbert’s arm, squeezing gently, silently asking.

Gilbert sighed softly, fondly. Lovino had caught on to their kind’s nonverbal communication really quickly, slotting into Gilbert’s life so seamlessly, even if his speech was still a little stilted. His family adored Lovino, his friends liked to tease him, and Lovino teased right back, having gotten used to their humour very quickly.

Gilbert loved him so much, which was why he supported Lovino’s wishes whole-heartedly.

They swam all the way from the Caribbean to the Mediterranean, found Lovino’s family house still standing on the Italian coast, two small sailboats tied to the dock that lead to the large terrace behind the house.

Lovino knocked against the underside of one of the boats, a faraway look in his eyes. “This one’s mine. Or it was. Grandpa taught me how to sail in it.” His soft smile slipped as he glanced at the shallows, something not quite like longing in his eyes.

Gilbert touched his back, hoping to convey reassurance, and pressing a quick kiss to Lovino’s cheek as he leaned back into the embrace. Brushing his hair from his eyes, Gilbert thought of how to make this less terrifying for Lovino, but was cut short by a pair of feet thundering above them.

Surfacing underneath the wooden planks, Lovino tilted his head toward a soft, cheerful voice muttering about things Gilbert had no knowledge of.

“Feli,” Lovino breathed, eyes wide.

It instilled a pause above them, the planks creaking where Feliciano stood. Lovino held his breath, looked downright panicked when Feliciano whispered “Lovi?” in such a small voice that the ocean almost washed it away, and squeezed Gilbert’s arm so tightly he felt them cutting into his skin, though it hardly hurt.

Calmly, Gilbert pried at his fingers, kissing them in the way Lovino always did with him, and tried to convey reassurance. After ascertaining that Lovino was marginally all right with it, he gave Lovino a gentle push toward the open water, watching as Lovino timidly peeked up toward the docks.

There was a pregnant pause where Gilbert wondered whether they had made a mistake into coming, but then Feliciano made a noise caught somewhere between a happy shout and a sob and Lovino did too, catching his brother as he jumped off the docks.

Gilbert quickly ducked underwater to give the brothers space, but stayed near enough in case Lovino needed some support.

 

~ XVI ~

Feliciano all but dived into the water, Lovino wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist in a careful embrace that quickly devolved into tears, or the burning sensation of them, as Lovino found himself unable to shed any, but Feliciano almost wailed with them, and Lovino found himself joining in. They had both always been so stupidly emotional.

“They said you were dead, Lovi!” Feliciano sobbed into Lovino’s shoulder after Lovino had gently moved them to the shallows where they could both sit. Feliciano curled up into Lovino’s lap like he used to when they were children. “They said your ship has sunk, taken you with—and you were _dead_.”

“Yes,” Lovino whispered, remembering the first time like a vague dream. “Oh, I really almost did die, Feli. But Gilbert saved me, put me back on another ship.”

Feliciano pulled back from Lovino’s embrace, brushing Lovino’s bangs from his eyes with shaking fingers before they trailed to his finned ears. He touched them after looking for permission with Lovino, and frowned. “Then, why do you, um, look like you do?”

As much as Lovino wanted to say, “Because they tied an anchor to my back for believing me a sea witch, so it was the only way I’d live,” he couldn’t get the words out. Not yet. He couldn’t just drop that on Feli.

Yet the silence was telling, and Feliciano’s eyes widened. He pulled Lovino closer, pressed a kiss against his hair, muttering soothing Italian.

They sat until Feliciano started to shiver, teeth clattering, and Lovino urged him to take a hot bath.

“Tomorrow, Lovino,” Feliciano said. “I want to meet this Gilbert, and I’m sure grandpa wants to as well.”

Lovino nodded, waiting until Feliciano, after turning around and waving wildly, had vanished into the house before ducking underwater. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to believe that that had just happened; that Feliciano hadn’t turned away from him in fear. He felt the need to cry again, but merpeople seemed to be incapable of doing so (and he would ask Gilbert about it later), so instead he searched for Gilbert.

Finding him resting on a rock a little ways off, the reddish light of the setting sun reflecting of his scales in hot bursts of fire, Lovino managed to give a little warning squawk, feeling too much and needing to ground himself in something solid.

Gilbert opened his arms for him, alarmed, spines rising, but relaxed after Lovino choked out something meant to reassure. Gilbert held him tightly, not slackening his hold until Lovino began to draw away a little, though still continued to sway them back and forth, arms settled around Lovino loosely.

“Okay?” Gilbert murmured against his ear.

Lovino smiled, a little crookedly, but very honestly. He hid his face back against the crook of Gilbert’s neck. “Yes. I’m really happy.”

Gilbert rumbled a soft laugh, and Lovino felt truly at ease for the first time in months.

 

~ XVII ~

Gilbert could understand now just how nervous Lovino had been meeting his parents. Having to meet Lovino’s family might be the most terrifying thing he had ever had to do.

He fidgeted nervously, already awake despite the sun just barely touching the surface. Lovino still slept soundly, though his fins twitched occasionally. Gilbert ran his fingers over them in an attempt to soothe, though whether he meant to soothe Lovino or himself he wasn't entirely sure of.

There wasn't a particular reason to be nervous, he thought, watching Lovino’s hair sway in the gentle current. He was going to have to explain just why he had taken Lovino from them, and just why Lovino probably couldn't ever return to them fully, but they would understand, right?

Lovino stirred, mumbling something in human speech, something quickly lost in the water. Gilbert smiled, nudging Lovino’s tail with his own.

“Morning, _Sonne_ ,” Gilbert chirped.

“‘S not,” Lovino muttered, blindly patting around Gilbert’s head in attempt to quiet him. “Sleep.”

“Hm, yes. You can sleep a little longer,” Gilbert assured, taking Lovino’s hand and holding it as he watched his boyfriend’s face scrunch up.

“You too.” Lovino nuzzled closer. “Lazy.”

Gilbert laughed, pressing a kiss against Lovino’s forehead. “I'm fine. Now, sleep.”

Lovino did, for a little while longer, and Gilbert spent it just observing him, letting his thoughts drift away from nervousness, to the much preferred warmth of love that he held for Lovino.

Later, when Lovino slowly unfurled, shivering lightly as Gilbert ran his hands along his sides, Gilbert could feel the dread slowly sink into his bones again. He tried not to make it too obvious to Lovino, but, after his boyfriend had rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, his bright eyes settled on Gilbert unobtrusively.

Touching Gilbert’s cheek, he chirped, leaning in close to kiss just under his eye. He smiled teasingly. “Who worries too much now, hm?”

Gilbert ducked his head. “Yes. I understand the irony.”

Lovino sighed, bringing Gilbert’s hands to his lips, peering over them at Gilbert. It was, in a way, terribly disarming, a silent plea in those eyes, and Gilbert felt the urge to stay and be lost in them forever.

“Talk me through? It helps when you do that with me.” Lovino spoke in soft thrills, adding melody where there shouldn’t be. It made Gilbert smile, just a little.

“I’m afraid they’ll think I stole you,” he said. He swallowed, glad when Lovino lied down and tugged Gilbert on top of him, one hand coming to rest on his lower back, the other rubbing just behind his ear.

“You’ve saved me,” Lovino said, sternly almost, punctuating it with a firm pinch in his cheek. Smoothing his thumb over the skin, Lovino added, more thoughtfully, “They thought I was dead. I am supposed to be dead. Twice, even. Whether they think you stole me or not, they can’t deny you saved my life.”

Gilbert still felt restless even as he nodded, and Lovino noticed, petting his hair as they waited for the sun to rise. When they swam toward Lovino’s family home, Lovino kept close, made noises, made Gilbert laugh when he couldn’t quite emulate the low rumble that Gilbert made that soothed Lovino.

Lovino told him to wait under the docks, placing a warm hand on Gilbert’s chest and kissing him. Cupping Gilbert’s jaw, he pressed their cheeks together and whispered, “I love you, and they can’t ever take me away from you. I promise.”

Gilbert hugged him so tightly then that Lovino wheezed, but Lovino’s immediate physicality was something he deeply craved. “I love you,” he choked out, nerves and anxiety washing out with the words as Lovino held him just as tightly.

He waited on the seabed, drawing little figures in the sand. He wasn’t sure why he had to wait, but thankfully it wasn’t long, and Lovino held his hand as they surfaced. His family was seated on the docks, feet dipped in the water. Feliciano had a more youthful face than Lovino, all chubby cheeks and sunny smiles. Lovino’s grandfather had thick grey hair and a scraggly beard, with laughter lines around his eyes, deep-set and very alike Lovino’s.

For a moment, Gilbert forgot any and all Italian he had learnt from Lovino and squawked a hello, making his boyfriend snort next to him.

Lovino’s grandfather peered at him closely, wrinkling his nose. It wasn’t in distaste, but more sternly, as if he felt the need to have words with Gilbert about his intentions with his grandson. Gilbert tried to smile regardless.

“Well,” said the grandfather, eyes flickering briefly to Lovino, “I suppose we owe you our eternal gratitude for saving Lovino.”

Gilbert felt as if he had missed a joke, glancing curiously between Lovino rolling his eyes and the kind smile that now stretched his grandfather’s lips. Before he could dwell on it too long, the old man continued, more sober and more friendly, “Truly. Thank you. I’m glad Lovino has found someone to share his life with, even if it will be far away from us.”

“It's not that far,” Gilbert said, confused at their surprise. He glanced at Lovino who hid a smile underneath the water, eyes reflecting the sunlight. “You have warm winters here, right? That’s much nicer than most of the ocean.”

Lovino’s grandfather laughed, a loud boom that seemed to echo off the rocky coast. “Like birds, you are.” He grinned and reached forward, Lovino using Gilbert as leverage to push further up from the water to let his grandfather ruffle his hair lovingly. “You are always welcome.”

He held out his hand to Gilbert, too, but at a different angle. After Gilbert hesitated a moment too long, Lovino cheeped to take it with his hand, so he did, carefully sliding it along Lovino’s grandfather’s wrinkled one. He clasped it tightly and shook it, startling Gilbert, much to Lovino’s amusement.

“Call me Romulus,” he said, giving Gilbert’s hand another tight squeeze before letting go.

Feliciano had been keeping still, but the effort left him bouncy, eagerly leaning forward then to ask them a myriad of questions about aquatic life, which Lovino indulged in eagerly. Gilbert mostly watched, smiling as Lovino lit up with the ability to share his confusing experience with people who could relate more easily.

For once Gilbert might be the one out of place, but when Romulus shared a glance with him, one that conveyed amusement and mild exasperation as his grandsons got lost in gestures and excited babbling, Gilbert knew it wouldn't be a long time at all for that feeling to ebb.

 

~ XVIII ~

Lovino dozed in the surf, sighing in the sunny warmth of Italy like he hadn't done since he had been a small child. Gilbert had joined him only for a little while, restless with energy he couldn’t sleep off, so after he had continued to twitch and change positions, Lovino had shooed him away to swim it off.

However, his peace was short-lived as he heard the telltale sound of Feliciano slipping off the rocks, and Lovino glanced up to find his brother wading from the deeper waters to the shallows, settling next to Lovino with a bright smile.

“Do mermen still tan?”

“I do.”

“You don't count. You're lazy by nature.”

“Wow, thanks.” Lovino rolled his eyes, pushing himself up a little so he could curl his tail underneath him. Feliciano watched in silent fascination, fingers twitching in that childlike urge to touch everything remotely interesting.

He flicked his tail fin, raining droplets over Feliciano, grinning as Feliciano pouted.

“You're allowed to touch, you know,” Lovino said flippantly, playing with a loose thread of Feliciano’s swimming trunks. “Though if you expect it to feel differently from a fish’s scales, I'd have to disappoint you.”

Feliciano bit his lip, gently letting his fingers rest on the bumpy ridges that smoothed into his tail. After a quick glance at Lovino’s unimpressed expression, he slid it up first, then down again, gently across the membrane that appeared near-translucent in the water.

“Isn't it very delicate?” Feliciano asked as he moved up again, gasping as Lovino opened other fins for him to explore.

Lovino had asked that to Gilbert once too, but all he got was a shrug and a “yes, but it's like getting a cut anywhere else. If anything, it heals faster.” So, he told Feliciano the same, adding, “But I haven't exactly been particularly adventurous. Sharks still scare the hell out of me, even though they're like the cats of the ocean.”

“They are?” Feliciano frowned. “Cats have less teeth.”

Lovino laughed, throwing his head back, wanting to add in another comment, but paused when he caught Feliciano staring.

“I think cats have less teeth than _you_ ,” Feliciano said, awed.

Blinking, Lovino pressed his tongue against his teeth, noting the sharp molars and the large double incisors that slotted into his gums. He had almost forgotten about them, the change one he had had to accept more quickly in the face of hunger. “I… promise I won't eat you,” he said, a little more sheepishly.

Feliciano tilted his head, resting his hand on Lovino’s. “I know you won't. Do they bother you?”

Lovino shook his head. “I had forgotten how, um, monstrous they had become.”

“Monstrous?” Feliciano looked like he was trying to scowl, but it got stuck somewhere between confusion and upset. “You're not a monster, Lovi.”

“I mean—”

“Is Gilbert a monster?”

“Well, no, but—”

“Then you aren't either,” Feliciano said sharply. He slapped his knees to drive his point home, giving Lovino a heated look. “You're beautiful, Lovino. You know that?”

Gilbert never failed to remind him, as had other merpeople on multiple occasions, so he did, sort of, know that. Believing in it was a lot more difficult, especially because he still felt so _awkward_.

But Feliciano was still talking: “When I walked this way, I though you were made of gold! It's so cool! And you can talk to dolphins and stuff. _And_ you get to live in a place where people appreciate you.” Feliciano smiled sadly. “You were never happy among humans, but now, the things you told me—and I'm sure even more things you'll discover from now on—they're filled with so much excitement. You smile more. Gilbert is part of that, but I'm sure it's also the world, and the freedom that suits you best of all, that give you this lightness.”

Lovino stared at his brother and sat up slowly. Blinking rapidly, the feeling of tears burning behind his eyes, he pulled Feliciano in a hug. Feliciano laughed breathlessly, rubbing Lovino’s back, careful to smooth next to his dorsal fin.

“It’s just so weird,” Lovino muttered. “I feel so out of place.”

“I mean, that’s to be expected, isn’t it?” Feliciano smiled, for once being the one to encourage, to ease his brother’s mind. “You’ll be fine, Lovi. It might take days or weeks or maybe years, but you’ll be fine.”

And for once it was Lovino who believed in his brother’s words, who breathed a “thank you”, who let his mind be swaddled by the _eventually_ , and pulled Feliciano into another hug.

 

~ XIX ~

Saying goodbye to Lovino’s family was a strange affair, Gilbert discovered. They had all sat down on the docks, eating snacks made by Feliciano and drinking something that sat heavily on his tongue and even heavier in his stomach, making the world brighter and louder and his brain a little fuzzy.

Lovino leaned heavily into him, talking with bigger gestures, but with a quiet delicateness to his voice, a sadness of having to leave again that night. Gilbert tried to ease it with being a gentle presence, but knew that he couldn't take it away, not this time. Perhaps the next time, when Lovino was assured that there would always be a next time, it would be easier.

They didn't part until the sun had really fully set and the half moon lit the night sky, reflected in the water. Romulus and Feliciano hugged Lovino tightly, wishing him a safe journey and joking about gifts he should return home with next time. Then, Feliciano hugged Gilbert too, much to his surprise, and they almost tipped into the water because Gilbert still felt a little slow from the drink and Feliciano had practically launched himself across the space. They were saved by Lovino and Romulus, everyone laughing at the unbalanced flailing of Gilbert.

Romulus also hugged him, a little more reserved, and whispered a request in his ears, squeezing Gilbert’s shoulder as he moved back. Gilbert nodded, trying to convey his seriousness in a way that could reassure the old man. There was nothing in the world he'd rather do than take good care of Lovino.

When they dipped underwater after excessive waving and weighted goodbyes, Lovino acted a little despondent. Gilbert recognized he needed space and allowed him to pick the direction to swim in, letting him sort through his emotions alone, waiting for the moment Lovino felt ready to talk with him.

At some point, Lovino gently circled down to a bunch of rocky structures, gliding by with a quiet interest, fingers sliding across the smooth surfaces. Leaning through one of the carved holes, he faced Gilbert, blinking lethargically.

Gilbert read everything and nothing in those eyes, muted in the dark, and he wondered what he would have felt leaving behind his own home, realizing that had he turned human, visiting his own family would have been nigh-impossible. He wished he could have given Lovino the honest choice of becoming a merman, instead of a desperate attempt to save his life.

Demurely, he slowly pushed up so he could brush their noses together, resting his hand on Lovino’s. There was so much he wanted to say, but there was a need for silence emanating from Lovino, and Gilbert respected it, smiling gently as Lovino leaned in to kiss him, a _thank you_ that lingered between them.

 

~ XX ~

Lovino still felt a little raw after saying goodbye to his family, even though it hadn’t been for forever. He also realized the feeling was no different from him saying goodbye for another voyage on a merchant ship, and with them, the possibility of never returning home was much greater than now, death looming in the background of every sailor’s mind. Still, Lovino appreciated Gilbert’s patience with him as he puzzled through his feelings.

They hadn’t returned to Gilbert’s family, instead opting to swim to the Pacific, to the islands that speckled it, and, after having found a small little island with a shallow lagoon for them to sun in, Lovino rolled over to where Gilbert was hiding in the shade after the sun had reached its zenith. He wanted to talk, missing his boyfriend’s chattering, but realized that Gilbert was soundly asleep as he scooted closer. He was curled on his stomach, head resting on his arms, tail twitching lightly as Lovino disturbed the water.

With a small, fond sigh, Lovino stroked Gilbert’s hair, crooning something soft that smoothed out Gilbert’s eyebrows.

There was still something so ethereal about Gilbert’s appearance, with his gossamer scales, blending so seamlessly with his skin it was hard to tell where either began or ended, and his sturdy yet lithe figure, strong and willowy in the water. His hair felt softer now underneath Lovino’s roughened fingers, getting a little too long and falling over his eyes.

Gilbert whined softly when Lovino withdrew his hand to tickle along his sides, sliding over the nigh-invisible fins and spines that Lovino had memorized.

Lovino laughed as Gilbert blindly reached forward, pinching what skin he could find without opening his eyes. When that just made Lovino laugh louder, Gilbert reluctantly opened one eye so he could locate and pinch Lovino’s cheek.

“And here I was dreaming so nicely,” Gilbert complained after Lovino had attempted to bite the offencive hand.

“Nicer than this?” Lovino asked and kissed him, cupping Gilbert’s cheeks, brushing the glitter that dusted Gilbert’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

Gilbert hummed thoughtfully, flicking water into Lovino’s face with his fingers and grinning as Lovino shook his head in distaste. “Well, I suppose eating crab does pale in comparison.”

Lovino snorted. “Glad I’m above crab in the ladder of things you like.”

“Crabs don’t kiss as well,” Gilbert said airily. “I tried once, as a dare—mind you, Toni had to kiss a squid, so I was definitely better off—but I got pinched real bad. See? I still carry the scar.” He showed off the nick in his nostril as if it was a valiant battle scar.

“Oh, poor baby,” Lovino cooed, gently thumbing over it before pinching his nose.

“I feel like crabs have more empathy than you,” Gilbert said, going mildly cross-eyed as he watched Lovino’s fingers.

“Rude much.” Lovino curled his tail against Gilbert’s, accepting the little apology kiss Gilbert pressed against his cheek. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately.”

Gilbert nuzzled his neck. “That’s okay. I know you needed some time. Feeling better now?”

Lovino nodded, rumbling along with it. It made Gilbert laugh softly, as he always did when Lovino couldn’t quite get the frequency right, but it didn’t make Lovino all that self-conscious anymore. Instead, he nipped Gilbert’s hair as it tickled his nose, and Gilbert pressed against Lovino’s shoulder, using his strength to push Lovino onto his back and settled on top of him with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

As Gilbert kissed along his chest, in such a precise manner that Lovino was sure he was following along his freckles, Lovino thought of his conversation with Feliciano, of his earlier insecurities. He thought about meeting Gilbert, something that felt lifetimes ago now, and wondered if he had known then that it would end like this.

He wondered whether he would’ve chosen to become this had Gilbert been given the chance to ask.

Gilbert blocked out the sun as he leaned over him, cocking his head this and that way as if trying to read Lovino’s mind. “Faraway dreams, Lovi?” he teased, smiling as Lovino cupped his cheek, leaning into the touch with mellow eyes. Red eyes that used to startle him, had definitely scared him then, just like those teeth, but now felt so warm and familiar.

“Just thinking,” he said as Gilbert kissed his nose, curiously waiting for Lovino to elaborate. “What a strange turn of events. The merman that kissed me out of the blue turned out to be boyfriend material.”

Gilbert grinned, hair touching Lovino’s forehead, slowly moving his nose over Lovino’s. “Oh?”

Lovino smiled, placing a hand at the back of Gilbert’s neck, drawing him closer. His other hand was trailing along Gilbert’s translucent dorsal fin, gaining little hums of approval as he did. “Hm, yes. I’m glad to be here, together, with you, even if I sometimes still feel weird about being this. I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Gilbert said softly and bridged the small gap between their lips, kissing Lovino so deeply he’s thankful he can breathe through his gills and feeling light-headed regardless. When they parted, reluctantly on Lovino’s part, chasing Gilbert’s lips once, twice, but was stopped the third time by Gilbert’s laughter, ruefully allowing Gilbert to scoot down and rest his head on his chest, Gilbert added, “I bet I would’ve been just as bad after turning human.”

Lovino blinked, trying to gauge Gilbert’s expression from this awkward angle. “You would’ve done that?”

“Yeah.” Gilbert tapped against Lovino’s chest. “Anything to be with you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot?”

Lovino rolled his eyes, even though Gilbert couldn’t see, and ran his hand through Gilbert’s hair again. “Yeah. My dumbass, idiot boyfriend, whom I love very much.”

He felt Gilbert press another kiss to his collarbone, a happy little thrill accompanying it. “I love you too,” Gilbert said in Italian, which was so sappy, but Lovino couldn’t help but hum appreciatively, grateful that of all the merman in the ocean he could’ve fallen for, it was Gilbert who had stolen his heart so completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man,,,,, this got so sappy at the end that I feel like issuing a non-liability statement,,,  
> Also me @ myself: why you gotta be so extra??
> 
> I wanted to make this fully fledged like the first chapter so hence why it took so long as only XV and XVI were part of the “deleted scenes” and everything else still had to be written because I don’t half-ass things except my university essays,,,,


End file.
